cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2015 CFBHC Season
The 2015 CFBHC Division I FBS football season play of college football in the United States organized by CFBHC at the Division I FBS level, began on August 14th, 2014, and will end on November 15th, 2014. Bowl season will conclude on November 30th, 2014 with the 2015 CFBHC National Championship Game. Kickoff games Conference championship games Conference standings Conference champions Bowl Games Saturday, November 22nd, 2014 Hawaii Bowl: Texas Tech Red Raiders vs USC Trojans bitcoin St. Petersburg Bowl: Northwestern Wildcats vs Kentucky Wildcats Bingo415's Land of 10,000 Lakes Bowl: Alabama Crimson Tide vs Ohio State Buckeyes Sunday, November 23rd, 2014 Cotton Bowl: Oklahoma Sooners vs Michigan State Spartans Advocare Texas Bowl: Syracuse Orange vs LSU Tigers Zaxby's Heart of Dallas Bowl: Minnesota Golden Gophers vs SMU Mustangs Monday, November 24th, 2014 Sugar Bowl: Georgia Bulldogs vs Stanford Cardinal National University Holiday Bowl: California Golden Bears vs Purdue Boilermakers DescretoBurrito's Mile High Bowl: Pittsburgh Panthers vs Arizona State Sun Devils FranzKafka's Frozen Bowl: Hawaii Rainbow Warriors vs Maryland Terrapins Tuesday, November 25th, 2014 Rose Bowl: Florida State Seminoles vs BYU Cougars TaxSlayer.com Gator Bowl: Tennessee Volunteers vs Michigan Wolverines Weis' Weis Markets Bowl: Vanderbilt Commodores vs Clemson Tigers Famous Idaho Potato Bowl: ECU Pirates vs Arizona Wildcats Wednesday, November 25th, 2014 Orange Bowl: Penn State vs Hawaii Bowl Winner Hyundai Sun Bowl: Notre Dame Fighting Irish vs Washington Huskies New Era Pinstripe Bowl: Boise State Broncos vs Texas Longhorns DangerZoneh's Bourbon Bowl: Illinois Fighting Illini vs West Virginia Mountaineers Friday, November 27th, 2014 CFBHC Semi Final #1 - Fiesta Bowl: Penn State Nittany Lions vs Georgia Bulldogs CFBHC Semi Final #2 - Chick-fil-a Peach Bowl: Oklahoma Sooners vs Florida State Seminoles Saturday, November 28th, 2014 Buffalo Wild Wings Citrus Bowl: Texas A&M Aggies vs Iowa Hawkeyes Russell Athletic Bowl: Boston College Eagles vs Houston Cougars Alamo Bowl: Kansas Jayhawks vs Oregon Ducks Outback Bowl: Auburn Tigers vs Wisconsin Badgers Sunday, November 29th, 2014 CFBHC National Championship Game: Penn State Nittany Lions vs Oklahoma Sooners Final Coaches Poll Rankings College Football Head Coach Championship Playoffs Bowl Challenge Cup Standings Awards and honors Heisman Trophy The Heisman Trophy is given to the year's most outstanding player. Other Overall *Walter Camp Award (man of the year): Charlie Walter, QB, Hawaii Rainbow Warriors *Johnny Unitas Award (top sr. quarterback): Erik Wegert, QB, Wisconsin Badgers *Chuck Bednarik Award (top defensive player): Phillip Moore, ILB, Houston Cougars Offense *Davey O'Brien Award (quarterback): Aaron Devereaux, QB, LSU Tigers *Doak Walker Award (running back): Sterling Brown, RB, Texas Longhorns *Fred Biletnikoff Award (wide receiver): Adrian Jankowski, WR, Texas A&M Aggies *John Mackey Award (tight end): Danny Patrick, TE, North Carolina Tar Heels *Outland Trophy (interior lineman): Kevin Siemon, C, Penn State Nittany Lions Defense *Dick Butkus Award (linebacker): Phillip Moore, ILB, Houston Cougars *Rotary Lombardi Award (defensive lineman): Jeremy Miller, DT, Texas Tech Red Raiders *Jim Thorpe Award (defensive back): Laurent Christensen, CB, Army Black Knights Special teams *Lou Groza Award (placekicker): Dennis Scott, K, Florida State Seminoles *Ray Guy Award (punter): John Maslowski, P, USC Trojans Coaches *The Home Depot Coach of the Year Award: LamboThrone, Texas Tech Red Raiders All-Americans Offense *Quarterback: Todd Jennings, QB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Running Back: Sterling Brown, RB, Texas Longhorns *Fullback: Lorenzo Makovicka, FB, USC Trojans *Wide Receiver: Adrian Jankowski, WR, Texas A&M Aggies *Wide Receiver: Tai Miller, WR, Oklahoma Sooners *Tight End: Danny Patrick, TE, North Carolina Tar Heels *Offensive Tackle: Blake Pile, OT, USC Trojans *Offensive Tackle: Grey Brown, OT, Florida State Seminoles *Offensive Guard: Trey Durrence, OG, Alabama *Offensive Guard: Jace Brown, OG, Florida Gators *Center: Kevin Siemon, C, Penn State Nittany Lions Defense *Defensive End: Anthony Ortiz, DE, Oklahoma State Cowboys *Defensive End: Charles Johnson, DE, Hawaii Rainbow Warriors *Defensive Tackle: Jeremy Miller, DT, Texas Tech Red Raiders *Outside Linebacker: Brian Hernandez, OLB, Maryland Terrapins *Outside Linebacker: Kenyatta Henderson, OLB, Ole Miss Rebels *Inside Linebacker: Phillip Moore, ILB, Houston Cougars *Inside Linebacker: Ryan Hanspard, ILB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Defensive Back: Laurent Christensen, CB, Army Black Knights *Defensive Back: Kadeem Martin, CB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Defensive Back: Lee Davis, CB, Oklahoma Sooners *Defensive Back: Justin Davis, CB, Florida Gators Special Teams *Kicker: Dennis Scott, K, Florida State Seminoles *Punter: John Maslowski, P, USC Trojans *